Dreamscaperers
|code = |aired = July 12, 2013 http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/gravity-falls/episode-guide/EP01566290?aid=zap2it |written = Tim McKeon Matt Chapman Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Matt Braly David Gemmill |directed = Joe Pitt John Aoshima }} "Dreamscaperers" http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/gravity-falls/episode-guide/EP01566290?aid=zap2it is the 19th episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. Overview Dipper, Mabel and Soos must travel through Grunkle Stan’s mind to defeat a tricky dream demon summoned by Lil Gideon.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/DNR/2013/DC_July_Programming_Highlights.pdf Credits * Written by: **Tim McKeon **Matt Chapman **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Joe Pitt **John Aoshima * Storyboards by: **Matt Braly **David Gemmill * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan, Soos and Bill Cipher ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy ** Greg Cipes - Craz ** Jennifer Coolidge - Lazy Susan ** John Roberts - Xyler ** Thurop Van Orman - 'Lil Gideon * Additional Voices: ** Stuart Allen ** Grey DeLisle - Carla McCorkle ** Alex Hirsch ** Kevin Michael Richardson ** Stephen Root - Bud Gleeful Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Character Revelations *Stan knows how to box. Series continuity *Mabel mentions her date with Gideon , referencing "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." *The "Explosion Muffin" that Robbie spray painted on the water tower appears again. *The 80's style boys from Mabel's fantasy in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" make a reappearance. *Mabel's dream of having a human sized hamster ball from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is practically realized. *The cloning copy machine appears in Stan's office again. *Memories of Stan include clips from "Double Dipper", "Irrational Treasure", "The Time Traveler's Pig", "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", "Boss Mabel", and "Land Before Swine." *We glimpse a scene of Stan's time in a Columbian prison as mentioned in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." *We get a glimpse of Stan's date with Lazy Susan that was mentioned in "Dipper vs. Manliness." *We see the beginning of Stan's relationship with Carla McCorckle. *Stan's secret behind the vending machine is shown again for the first time since "Tourist Trapped." *Stan's mysterious tattoo is seen in full for the first time, on Bill's body. Trivia *The spell Gideon used to summon Bill is "Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium." Which roughly translated in Latin is "Triangle — I invoke you. I come to the defensive barrier of the mind. I will see the barrier destroyed." *When Gideon falls to his knees and his eyes glow blue he shouts something intelligible. When played backwards you can hear he's actually saying, "Backwards message! Backwards message! Backwards message!"http://mr-elementle.tumblr.com/post/54723347600 *On Bill's page in book 3 the words "ATBASH", "CAESAR", "A1Z26" are crossed off. The former two are the names of ciphers used throughout the show and the last is referencing the Gematria cipher which is also used in the show. Cryptograms *Stan's mindspace version of the Mystery Shack had "PBVWHUB VKDFN" over the main entrance, which is ceasar cipher for "MYSTERY SHACK." *During the ending credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads''' "20-15 2-5 3-15-14-20-9-14-21-5-4 ..."' Once decoded, it reads '"TO BE CONTINUED...'''" Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Unaired episodes